The Perfect Gift
by Cheerful-Pessimist
Summary: It was finding something that was the problem. Merry Christmas Everyone. KyoTohru Songfic


And here it is. The second of my two Christmas fics. and it's another songfic. But this time it's a Fruits Basket story – my first one in this category. So bla de bla…Merry (belated) Christmas once more and may you enjoy the last of my 2007 Christmas fics.

* * *

**The Perfect Gift **

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day _

Christmas Eve was a busy time at the mall with people bustling and bumping against each other as they hurried to buy the presents they had left so late to get. Not that Kyo was any different, having neglected to buy a present for the only person he wanted to give anything too.

So here he was sulking in the shadow of a pillar, his orange hair messy and his almost permanent scowl on his face. Kyo personally didn't want to be at the mall, too many people in his opinion, but when you're dragged from the sanctuary of your room by the hyper bunny and cowboy your opinion doesn't count, apparently.

"Kyo!" The bunny devil cried happily bounding up to him, the people close by moved out of range of the rabbit shaped backpack that the chirpy blonde was swinging around. Oblivious to all of this the boy grabbed Kyo's hand and began pulling him towards yet another shop. Which one he did not know. Kyo had lost count after the fifth shop.

Entering the small shop, Kyo was lead through the aisles, stopping at the end of the third one. "Momiji, what is this?" he asked glaring at a large pile of merchandise that seemed to have…legs.

"It's Haru, silly." Momiji laughed, "He's holding all the stuff for me."

The pile moved slightly so a head covered with black and white hair could be seen. Haru gazed at Kyo with his dark eyes before nodding as Momiji began to hammer him with questions, "What do you think of this? Do you think this is okay? What would Tohru like?"

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I don't even wish for snow _

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the mistletoe _

_I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeers click _

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

Tohru. The centre of all of this chaos. Tohru. The reason why Kyo was here. All because he didn't know what to get her for Christmas. He _might_ have mentioned something to Yuki not knowing what to get her and then ratboy went and blabbed to Haru who told Momiji about. So Momiji had to go and decide to put it upon himself to help Kyo find something for his "beloved" something Kyo had been trying to avoid for the last week but then this morning Momiji and Haru had turned up and coerced him into letting them take him to the mall. Well, it was mostly Momiji doing the coercing, Haru just tagged along. But anyway, so he was now stuck with these two psychos for the day as they went through _every_ shop in the _entire_ mall in search of one gift. So he gave his answer.

"No."

"Aw, come on Kyo." Momiji wined, "Surely there is something here you want to give Tohru."

"No."

'But you said that last time and _all_ the times before that. Don't you like any of these things?"

"No."

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere _

_And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air _

_And everyone is singing _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _

_Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

The whole day had been a complete waste of time in Kyo's eyes. From the fact he still hadn't found Tohru a present to the one that he had been stuck at the mall all day. He sighed staring at his empty hands, nothing was going his way. Why couldn't he have just picked a goddamn present? But he already new the answer.

Nothing seemed good enough for her.

"Oh, Kyo, your back." Kyo glanced up to see the person of his affection, Tohru, standing at the kitchen door soup ladle in hand.

He had to tell her about his failure to find her something. To let her know he had tried so hard but every time had come out empty handed. Kyo took a deep breath.

"Tohru I need to tell you something."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see my baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

"Yes, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I couldn't find you anything for Christmas." Kyo said sullenly, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall opposite him like it was its fault.

Tohru just smiled, "Silly Kyo, I don't need anything."

"Yet you'll get me something." Kyo bantered, "That isn't fair."

Her smile didn't falter, "Well," Tohru began, "how about I let you open your present early."

"How does that work?" Kyo scowled as Tohru pottered up to her room to retrieve her Christmas gift for him and returned soon after. "Are you trying to make me feel bad?" he muttered, snatching the plainly wrapped gift out of Tohru's hands perhaps a bit too forcefully. Roughly he opened it, letting the bits of paper fall to the ground as he uncovered the present. Eyes widened before softening slightly when he saw what it was. A framed photo of Tohru and himself, a moment captured forever. Kyo traced their smiles with his fingers, one identical on his lips, "It's wonderful."

"There." Tohru said, "You just gave me a gift."

Kyo looked around the room suspiciously before looking back to Tohru confused, "I did?"

"Yes silly." Tohru cried poking his check, "Seeing you happy is all I need."

He placed the photo on the table before sweeping Tohru into a hug which she returned lovingly. Kyo buried his face in her brown hair and breathed in Tohru's wonderful scent. He thanked the gods for being kind enough to let him spend his life which such an amazing and kind person.

"Love you," Tohru said suddenly gazing up a Kyo.

He grinned, "Same here."

_Baby all I want for Christmas is... _

_You _

* * *

Fin.

Tell what you think. I personally find this very rushed probably because it is, heh. Oh and the song is "All I Want For Christmas"

- C.Pess


End file.
